


Just Dance, Pinetree!

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill just lives in the Mystery Shack I guess, BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, Let my boy dance, M/M, i had fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: Mabel has introduced Bill to Just Dance and Bill loves it. Dipper, on the other hand, mostly enjoys watching the dream demon dancing.





	Just Dance, Pinetree!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so I’m not sure how swell it is but I hope you enjoy!

Bill living at the Mystery Shack.

Now, that might seem extremely bad but it's not as terrifying as expected. He now has a human form, although he can still use his magic. Other than small fires in the kitchen and his strange eating habits, it was mostly normal. 

Mabel had recently introduced him to Just Dance which he enjoyed. After playing some songs he got really good at it and started beating the high scores she and Dipper set. Bill was currently challenging his favorite tree to have a dance battle with him, which was politely declined. 

“I'll just watch you play." Dipper said, sitting down in the arm chair with some soda. “Aw why not Pinetree? Scared you'll lose?" Bill grinned and snapped his fingers, which changed his clothes into something more comfortable to dance in. Which happened to be pink spandex shorts and no shirt. 

He could hear Dipper choke a bit on his drink, “Why are you wearing that?!" He yelled, trying not to stare and get noticed. “Well I can't exactly play this game in dress pants, now can I?" Bill leaned close to Dipper's face when he said those last three words. 

Not a moment later he snapped up because the game had loaded, which was disappointing for Dipper. The dream demon didn't exactly know the definition of personal space but it's not like Dipper minded. He watched as Bill shuffled through the songs, soon landing on California Gurls. 

“Are you really gonna dance to this Bill?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yes, now don't bug me too much while I'm in the zone." He replied, selecting the song. Dipper rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, watching the demon as he followed the moves on the screen. 

Luckily he was sitting behind Bill and oh lord, the spandex pants looked great on him. As the many thoughts about the amazing butt in front of him ran through his head, he heard Bill laugh and pause the game. “Enjoying the show Pinetree?" He turned around with a smirk and looked at Dipper. 

“You know I can read minds, right?" Dipper's face quickly turned red at that comment. “Though, we'll continue this conversation after I'm done with my song." He said unpausing and focusing back on the game. 

After he finished dancing he turned around and put his hands on his hips “So," He started. “I forgot you could read minds I'm sorry please don't do anything like changing all my limbs into forks or something!" Dipper said, shielding his face. 

Bill laughed, “Even though that is a good idea, I won't do that. Although you need to do something for me..." “What is it? I'll do anything just please don't wound me or something!" 

Bill grinned and snapped his fingers and Dipper was now wearing super short jean shorts and a fishnet tank top. “You're going to dance to a song I choose." 

Needless to say Bill certainly enjoyed watching Dipper to dance to Follow The Leader, even more so when Ford walked in and saw the outfits they were wearing. 

He had promptly left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there’s that. I hella love Just Dance so I blame that for this idea. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
